


my wolf, my heart

by skimmonsbitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsbitch/pseuds/skimmonsbitch
Summary: It’s not easy being  pureblood royalty.or, a daensa hogwarts au





	my wolf, my heart

Daenerys entered the Great Hall along with the other first year students, the group lead by the strict Professor McGonagall. Despite living in a prodigious manor, her eyes still widened in awe at how _magical_  this vast place is. The enchanted night sky, the bright lights and the jovial atmosphere was very new to her for it was always dark and gloomy in the manor.

She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw her older brother, Rhaegar smile at her encouragingly as she heard her name get called. She heard whispers as she walked up to the front, but chose to ignore it. The Targaryens __are__  infamous for their specialty in the Dark Arts after all.

After almost a minute of deliberation, “Ravenclaw!” the Sorting Hat shrieked, and Daenerys suddenly felt dizzy. She was glad to be sorted into her house, but she could not say the same about her family.

She glanced at her brother again, but this time she was met with a solicitous look.

\---

“The first Targaryen to be sorted into Ravenclaw. You are quite the rebel, Dany.” Rhaegar chuckled as he ruffled his younger sister’s hair.

Daenerys smiled as she hugged him, “Father sent me a letter, stating that he is very disappointed in me.”

Rhaegar frowned, he never understood the House Politics that the old pureblood families or as they liked to be called, “The Sacred Twenty-Eight” have been going on about for generations. He knows that his sister is very intelligent-- always wanting to learn and explore, willing to go out of her comfort zone for the sake of knowledge. She would be a great addition to her house.

“You are not a disappointment, sister. You will be successful in your house, and remember that I am here for you, always.” Young, twelve-year old Dany felt a little relieved, knowing that Rhaegar is there to protect her from their opprobrious parents is enough.

\---

Daenerys walks into her assigned quarters and meets four other girls. They introduce themselves; Elinor Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon and Sansa Stark.

 _ _Sansa Stark.__  The young she-wolf, she heard her mother say once.

Skin as white as snow, hair as red as fire-- how could a girl so beautiful and young, have eyes as cold as ice?

\---

Daenerys was in her third year at Hogwarts when she was introduced to a boy named Loras Tyrell by her father at their family’s annual soirée.

She observed that he had brown curls and green eyes, a Tyrell through and through. And although he smiled at her like a flower freshly bloomed at spring, she decided that she didn’t quite like it.

                                                                                                                                                                          ---

Daenerys was in fourth year when she caught Sansa drinking wine in their shared room.

“You wouldn’t tell, would you?” It was the first time Sansa acknowledged her with more than a nod. She looks at the beautiful girl staring at her and at first she sees the cold blue eyes, but stare a little longer and you could see the sadness behind them.

After what seemed like an eternity, she looked away and said, “No, I wouldn’t.”

Sansa nods and offers her some wine, which she gladly accepts. “I know I’m not supposed to be drinking.”

“Then why are you?”

“To forget, I suppose.” Sansa replied as she took another sip of wine, her stone cold facade not breaking for even a little.

Daenerys felt a little bold, she barely knew this girl yet she was so intrigued by her. “To forget about what, might I ask?” she said as she moved a bit closer to the girl.

Sansa stares at her curiously, as if she was trying to read her. “We should do this again,” she said as she stood up and dusted the non-existent dirt off her robe. Dany noticed that there were two of what seemed like scratch marks above her wrists.

“Of course.” the silver-haired girl whispered as she watched the girl leave their room, intrigued.

\---

The younger students murmured quiet greetings as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was cold this morning, colder than the previous four years she had been here. Winter is approaching, she thought. She was never used to this kind of cold weather, for she mostly grew up traveling in the East side of the world with her brother, Viserys. He was a little mad, but she loved him dearly.

She missed him. He would have been a sixth year student, just a year older than her. He died fighting off dragons when they traveled to Romania. How ironic, she thought. A member of a house with dragons on their sigil ended up getting eaten by one.

Daenerys walked and walked, until she reached an unoccupied place at the Ravenclaw tower, she looked over at the large window that stood between the stone walls for hundreds of years, and closed her eyes.

She could get used to the cold.

She opened her eyes and watched as the first snow of the year fell in front of her, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Daenerys turned around and saw Sansa Stark standing behind her, wrapped in a gray coat, her usual sad blue eyes showing a glimpse of happiness as she watched the colourful surroundings slowly turn into white.

Daenerys hummed, “You like the snow?”

“I grew up in the North, I was built for the winter.” Sansa replied as she gave the silver-haired girl a small smile.

Daenerys felt a little foolish for asking that question. Everyone knew that the Starks were born and raised in the North, each of the Stark children owning direwolves. Though she has never seen a direwolf, she overheard once that Sansa’s was named Lady and that hers mostly hunt at night.

She smiled back, trying to hide her embarrassment, she does not know what to say to the girl.

Sansa let out a small sigh and turned to face her, “Daenerys, do you know what today is?”

Daenerys felt her throat get dry, she loved how the girl said her name. “I’m assuming you’re about to tell me.” she replied back, eyebrows rose as she curiously waited for the answer.

“Today marks the fifth year since my father’s death.”

“I’m so sorry, I heard he was a great man.” Daenerys mustered with as much sincerity as she could, she lifted her hand to hold Sansa’s but decided that it may be deemed inappropriate by the clearly private girl, they __are__ hardly friends after all.

Sansa gave her a thankful smile and looked out the window once again, “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies— but the pack survives.”

The way she said those words with carefully hidden bite and passion sent shivers down Daenerys’ spine, who is this girl exactly?

“That was my father’s last words to me, before he passed away.” Sansa said, noticing the curious gaze thrown her way in periphery.

“He seemed like a wise man.”

Sansa looked at her in an unusual way-- a look that she only saw in her older brother, was it adoration? She shook her head at the thought, why would a beautiful girl like Sansa adore her? They barely knew each other. She wasn’t even sure if Sansa liked women, or perhaps, she only liked her as a roommate.

Daenerys never had struggles concerning her sexuality when she was young, deep inside she always knew she preferred being with women rather than men. Growing up traveling around the East also made her more open-minded than most.

She remembered when she arrived back home at nine years old, she told Rhaegar all about the “pretty girl” she met at one of her adventures, going on about how she would like to marry a girl as nice and pretty as her one day. Her brother only chuckled, and said that there was nothing wrong with loving a person the same gender as her.

Daenerys, as fierce as a dragon even when she was a child, let out a huff and said, “Of course there is nothing wrong with it, brother.”

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sansa put a hand on her shoulder, “Daenerys, are you still there?” she said with an amused tone, and is that mischief dancing around in her eyes?  “You were gone for a while there.”

“My apologies, I did not mean to be rude. And please, call me Dany.”

Sansa removed her hand from her shoulder and Daenerys hated how she feels physically weak at the loss of the small touch, “Nonsense, you were not rude at all. I do find myself getting lost in another world as well some days, Dany.” her voice sounded a bit strange, and she smiled as if she was hiding a secret.

Daenerys nodded and bit her lip, she quite liked how the she-wolf called her by her nickname.

“Will you be attending the victory party for our Quidditch team tonight?” she tried to change the subject to a more casual one.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Missandei said we could each bring a guest, who would you be bringing?” Sansa asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

“Ah, I haven’t exactly thought of whom I’m going to bring as my date. What about you?”

“I’d be bringing Margaery, do you know her? From Slytherin.” Sansa smiled fondly.

Daenerys didn’t like how she spoke about Margaery in a fond manner, but she was in no position to get angry. “Margaery Tyrell, Elinor’s cousin? I believe we have Defense against the Dark Arts together. Though I can’t say I’ve talked to her formally before.” she smiled a little sheepishly, she wasn’t one to talk to other students much.

Sansa laughed, “I’d be sure to introduce her to you tonight then.”

Daenerys didn’t want to formally meet Margaery, but she still nodded before she walked away.

\---

“I told you we were over,” Daenerys struggled to say as she panted heavily, doing her best to fix her tangled silver hair and now wrinkled robes.

Yara smirked, “Then why didn’t you stop me?”

Daenerys hated how Yara was right.

She was all bark and no bite when it comes to breaking up with the girl. They have been sleeping together, on and off for almost a year now—making out in the empty classrooms during breaks, taking baths together at the prefect’s bathroom, naughty shenanigans during boring Divination classes.

She let out an angry huff, “You are a bad influence.”

“Salazar Slytherin must be proud.” Yara smirked as she pulled Dany in for another kiss.

\--

The first time Daenerys decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays was in her fifth year. Aerys, her father did not approve of course, but her mother said she’d take care of it.

She walks into her dorm room, fully expecting it to be cold and empty. She was surprised to see Sansa looking out the small balcony, surrounded by a few unopened bottles of wine.

“There you are, come and join me?” Sansa smiled, patting the empty space next to her.

“How did you know that I was here?” Daenerys curiously asked.

Sansa grinned, “I may have asked Peeves if he saw a certain girl with silver- hair roaming around the halls of our dear school.”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “Oh, are you asking about me now?”

“Maybe.” Sansa teased, pouring her a glass of wine.

“This feels familiar, doesn’t it?” Daenerys chuckled, thinking about the time she caught Sansa drinking when they were just barely fifteen.

Sansa laughed, “I knew you’d bring that up. But yes, this __is__  familiar, in a good way.”

Daenerys can’t help to notice another set of bruises on Sansa’s arms. She shook her head, the girl was probably just a bit clumsy.

\--

Daenerys wakes up to long, red hair and her own silver hair tangled on her bed. Ice and fire, the dragon and the wolf-- two naked bodies sprawled all over the dark blue sheets, it was strangely poetic.

A wolf lying on the dragon’s den.

\--

They never talked about it.

\---

It was summer right before sixth year when Daenerys ended things with Yara, it was unfair to sleep with her while most nights, she’s thinking of someone else. Yara was surprisingly okay with it, telling her that she knew the reason behind the “break-up”, and she wishes her luck with the girl.

So when the head master gathered all the students at the Great Hall for a welcome back supper, she confidently strides to her house’s table, sitting beside Myrcella and Elinor, Sansa nowhere to be found.

She sighs, it was going to be a tough year.

\--

A few lingering stares and secret glances, nothing more than that were exchanged for the next few weeks.

\---

“I wasn’t aware that we’re allowed to be near each other, princess.” Daenerys sarcastically said, annoyed as Sansa suddenly drags her into an empty classroom, whispering a “Colloportus” to prevent people from entering.

Sansa stared at her, “I ended things with Margaery.”

Silence.

Daenerys chuckles in mild disbelief, “Why are you telling me this? It’s clearly none of my business.”

Truth be told, Daenerys already knew about the break-up. Yara keeps her updated about these things.

“I-I’m sorry, Dany. I shouldn’t have pretended like nothing happened. I am sorry for ignoring you for how long. I am so sorry for treating you like that. I hope you’d forgive me.” Sansa looks down and bites her lip.

Daenerys thinks that she hasn’t seen the girl look this vulnerable since the night they fell into bed together. She holds the other girl’s hands, and tugs at her chin. Her eyes softens, “Oh, my sweet girl. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Sansa lets out a soft cry as she looks into the Daenerys’ eyes, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right, what I deserve is a glass of wine and a bit of those muggle cigarettes that Arya gets from Gendry.” Daenerys smiles as she attempts to lighten the mood.

Sansa lets out a loud laugh, her usual sad eyes gone. “Come on then, you. Let’s go raid the Gryffindor dormitory.”

\---

“Dany, this is your fifth cup of coffee this morning. I don’t want to bring you to St. Mungos.” Sansa hisses.

Daenerys rolls her eyes as she drinks the remaining liquid in her cup, “You’re overreacting, Sans. You know I have to do my absolute best for N.E.W.T.s.”

Sansa crosses her arms and huffs in annoyance, “I am not o-”

“-as much as I love watching you two be a domestic, old married couple, I have to study for my O.W.L.s” Arya sarcastically says.

“We’re not a couple.”

Sansa nods in agreement.

Arya looks at them exasperatedly as she gathers her things, “Whatever helps you two sleep at night, together.”

\---

“That was amazing. You’re so amazing.” Sansa said, breathless as she leans in for another kiss.

“Hm, someone’s a bit short on her vocabulary today. Are you sure you’re in the right house?” Daenerys teases as she plants small kisses all over the other girl’s naked body.

Sansa laughs, “Oh shut up, you.”

“Make me.” Daenerys smirks.

Sansa shakes her head, “Classic Daenerys Targaryen move, never getting tired in bed. You have the stamina of a dragon.”

“How did you know? Is there something you want to tell me, Sans? Have you slept with a dragon before?” Daenerys said in faux shock as she sits up the headboard.

Sansa grins, “Oh yeah. A certain silver-haired one. She’s a tiny dragon but she has the temper thrice her size.”

“Oh. I guess that dragon wouldn’t want to sleep with you soon, you probably made her angry.” Daenerys teased as she gets up the bed, and struts to the other side of the room to get her robe.

Sansa struggles to form a coherent sentence as she stares at the other girl.

“Cat got your tongue?” Daenerys challenges her.

Sansa stands and makes her way over to the girl, leaning for a kiss “No, but I wish a certain dragon would.”

\---

Daenerys wakes up in the middle of the night to drink some water, she hears Sansa screaming so she hurries to get to her, but  Sansa suddenly stops and returns to her normal asleep self.

“How bizarre,” she thinks.

\---

If Sansa wakes up with a few scratch marks on her stomach, Daenerys assumes that it was just her doing the night before.

\---

It was the summer before Daenerys’ seventh year at Hogwarts when her father approaches her about an important family dinner.

The dining area at the manor was decorated with black roses and dragon-shaped furnitures as always, Aerys sitting at the top of the dining table, with Rhaella sitting at his right, Rhaegar at his left and Daenerys beside her brother.

“Rhaegar, how is your ludicrous job at the Ministry?” Aerys asked with a bite in his tone.

Rhaegar looked furious for a second, but he knew better than to infuriate his father. “It is good, father. I am a candidate as the future head of my department.”

Daenerys smiled, she knew that her brother would make it. “Congratulations, brother.”

“Thank you, Dany. I hope to work with you someday.”

Aerys looked furious, “Daenerys would not work with you in your preposterous job at the ministry. She knows better than to disobey her father. Besides, Loras is excited to meet you again, Daenerys.”

“Aerys, please. Let’s have a nice quiet dinner.” Rhaella said, ditching her cup of tea and opting for a glass of wine instead.

“I don’t want to be another spineless wife of a pureblood man, father. I value my individuality.” Daenerys replied, mad at what her father is insinuating.

“Oh my daughter, is that why you ‘value’ your quality time with that Stark daughter?”

Daenerys looks at him in rage and says, “Don’t bring her up in this conversation.”

Rhaella looks at the three of them with her tired eyes, “Daenerys, please. Just obey your father. This is what we purebloods have been doing for centuries.”

“Obey me and the girl would remain untouched.” Aerys said with a finality in his voice.

Rhaegar stood up, drawing his wand. “Don’t threaten my sister like she’s one of your death-eaters.”

“Sit down, boy. I won’t hesitate to kill you. The Dark Lord needs a sacrificial body for his upcoming plans, and I won’t think twice to let it be you.”

Daenerys rubs his brother’s back soothingly, and whispers “He isn’t worth it. Please, don’t, brother.”

Rhaegar nods and apparates somewhere.

Silence.

“I am full. May I excuse myself, mother?” Daenerys stands up and drinks her wine in one go.

Rhaella softly nods, “Goodnight, my daughter.”

“Think about it, Daenerys. No one dies and everyone would be happy.” Aerys said.

\---

That night, Daenerys floos to Sansa’s room at the Stark Manor.

She sees Sansa reading a book about Astronomy, and she smiles when she notices that there is a glass of red wine at the bedside table. If there is one thing they have in common, it’s their love for old, red wine.

“What a surprise.” Sansa grins as she approaches the smaller girl to give her a kiss.

Daenerys kisses her back, and gives her a small yet sad smile.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Sansa asks in a worried tone.

“My father. He wants me to be a submissive, weak-willed wife of some boy.”

Sansa looks away, “I always knew this day would come. It’s in our culture.”

“He also threatened you.. threatened me.” Daenerys looked like she was about to cry.

Sansa has never seen the usually tough girl be this vulnerable. She didn’t know what to say, so she held her and planted kisses all over her face, “I won’t let that happen. I’d protect you.”

“No I- I want to protect you from my evil of a father. Rhaegar taught me how to fight, I don’t want to drag you in my family’s borderline drama.”

Sansa holds Daenerys’ hands, “My father taught me how to fight as well. When he passed away, Robb continued to train me in fighting the Dark Arts. We can do this.”

Daenerys smiles for the first time that night. “Sansa, I love you.”

Sansa lets out a soft whimper, “Oh, Dany. I love you too. So much.”

\---

Skin against skin, hands intertwined.

Sansa and Daenerys woke up with the sound of each other’s heartbeat.

Love is love.

\---  

 

Daenerys stays at the Stark Manor for the whole summer prior to their seventh year.

She receives multiple letters from her mother begging her to come back to the Targaryen Manor, promising that nothing would happen to her and Sansa.

She ignores them all.

She receives letters from her brother, telling her to be safe wherever she is. He moved out of the manor, and lived with her soon to be wife, Elia instead.

She was happy for them.

The Starks adore Daenerys, and for the first time in her life, she feels free.

\---

Their first morning back at Hogwarts, a newspaper falls in front of Daenerys and Sansa.

 

 

> _The Daily Prophet_
> 
> _The Dark Lord is back. The death-eaters, led by the infamous Aerys Targaryen and Tywin Lannister are planning multiple attacks in the upcoming few months. Rumor has it that Tywin Lannister’s twins, Jaime and Cersei Lannister were initiated as new members of the death-eaters._
> 
> _The question is, will the Dark Lord’s right hand man- Aerys Targaryen let his remaining children Rhaegar Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen join the ranks as well? He did drop some hints about his youngest daughter wanting to be like him in the future._

Daenerys holds the newspaper in rage, the rest of the students staring at her.

“Everyone’s staring, I think it’s best if you two go back to our dorm. I’ll take care of this.” Elinor whispers.

Sansa whispers a soft thank you before she drags a furious Daenerys to their room.

“I want to go away. Leave this place for a while. I’m sure Dumbledore would understand.” Daenerys says in a rapid way as she paces back and forth.

“Darling, please. Sit with me, we’ll find a solution to this.”

“We can both apparate, we can get out of here.”

“I’m sure your father would not make a move before graduation. You told me that he values education as much as any person in a high position, right?” Sansa coaxes the other girl.

“Yes, I must join the order.” Daenerys sighs.

Sansa kisses her on the lips, “Not you, us. I’m here for you. Always.”

“Always.”

\---

Months later, when Voldemort plans an attack to Hogwarts, Sansa and Daenerys fights with the Order.

Sansa gets justice for her father as she brings the wounded Lannisters to Azkaban.

The light wins.

Aerys Targaryen was found dead in the Targaryen Manor, killed by what seemed like multiple wolf bites.

Sansa tells Daenerys the truth about the Stark heritage, the silver-haired girl thanks her in return. 

 

 ---

A few months after the war, the two were recognized as one of the war heroes.

Ice and fire, the dragon and the wolf.

Love is love is love is love.

\---

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, i just wanted to let out my daensa/dansa feels out <3


End file.
